


Wisdom

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all humility, I offer this as one perception of a Goddess I admire, while presuming to be nothing like Her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> In all humility, I offer this as one perception of a Goddess I admire, while presuming to be nothing like Her.

Wisdom. They call on Me for that, even now. The rebirth of the old ways has awakened all of Us, yet I look upon the world and wonder.

What can We, the icons of the old, do that will inspire those who turn to Us, seeking something outside the boxes they have shoveled themselves into?

Wisdom.

It is supposedly My gift to give. In a world that has conquered the heavens more verily than any Hero of Myth, what Wisdom can I grant to these people?

A smile touches My mouth as I look at the struggles below, see the warfare that spreads at catastrophic rates.

Wisdom.

Carefully, I touch My new Heroes among the world.

They burn with the divine, and begin to share all they know, teaching others of who they are, who their people are.

Wisdom. An old, tried and true saying exists in nearly all cultures.

It is hard to hate that which becomes part of you, and so I spread Knowledge through My new Heroes, educating more of the masses so that maybe, just maybe, the killing over supposed differences will abate in time.

This is the Wisdom I can give in this new age.


End file.
